1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for continually measuring the elastic coefficient of a traveling strip, wire or ribbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solutions for measuring the elastic coefficient of a strip which are based on the measurement of the difference in speed of the strip between two points at different tensions are known in the art. These systems do not, however, provide satisfactory results because a relatively small difference is being measured in comparison to the speeds of the strip at the points of measurement.